


少年斯卡曼德的烦恼

by Ace1874



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Decreased age gap, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace1874/pseuds/Ace1874
Summary: 纽特·斯卡曼德有一个难以启齿的小小烦恼，而他的哥哥不知道。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 6





	少年斯卡曼德的烦恼

//01

忒修斯·斯卡曼德有一个小小的烦恼。

这个烦恼就像被谁施了永久粘帖咒，牢牢地粘在他的脑海里，即使12月凛冽的寒风都吹不跑。

是的，现在忒修斯正迎着寒风骑在他的飞天扫帚上，跟刚刚斯卡曼德先生一起朝家的方向飞去。他的父亲今天才结束魔法部放假前最后一项工作，带着他从伦敦骑飞天扫帚，赶在圣诞节的白天飞回远在西南部乡村的家。

大男孩戴着龙皮风帽和防风镜，穿着厚厚的冬季斗篷，迎面吹来的风雪并不妨碍他的飞行，还让他毛茸茸的卷发沾上了雪粉，带来飒飒的凉意，这种体验曾经能让他肾上腺素激增，在扫帚上俯身试图飞得更快，但是现在，即使是凉冰冰的雪花也无法让他的心情有任何一点变好的迹象。

不要误会，忒修斯不讨厌冬天骑扫帚旅行，他热爱飞行，从四年前开始他就是格兰芬多的追球手，只要他有机会骑上飞天扫帚，除了怒吼的狮院魁地奇球队队长，就没有人能让他回到地面。对忒修斯来说，和父亲一起飞回家本是一件有趣的事。他们一起可以欣赏沿途的风景，父亲方向感极佳，不时会告诉他脚下是哪个山谷，哪里能够找到长势良好的护法树或是黑根草，说不定他们还能幸运地撞见一只金飞侠，上次纽特借给他的一本书里提到过，这种神奇的小鸟偶尔会在隆冬时节飞出来觅食……

噢，没错，就是纽特。

纽特·斯卡曼德，这位比忒修斯小四岁的弟弟，就是大男孩脑海里赶不跑的小小烦恼。

几乎是人生头一遭，忒修斯在圣诞回家的路上感到忧虑而非期待。低落的情绪让他注意力分散，甚至忽略了飞在前头的父亲扔给他的一袋巧克力。

“补充点糖分，提奥！我们还有1小时才到家！”斯卡曼德先生回头朝他高喊。

巧克力在空中划过一道弧线，越过了忒修斯手臂能够得到的最后几英寸距离，在茫茫风雪里垂直往下掉。

斯卡曼德先生马上朝忒修斯眨了眨眼，“我们假装刚才什么都没有发生吧……不会有麻瓜在这种天气跑出来看天上掉巧克力的，你说呢？”

忒修斯只好朝斯卡曼德先生点头。

//02

一想到纽特，忒修斯的脑海里就浮现一双躲躲闪闪、不肯直视他的绿眼睛。

忒修斯察觉到不对的时候，是在三天前，他跟纽特在霍格莫德前往伦敦的火车上。

以往在回家的路上，纽特都会跟忒修斯有说有笑，也许是忒修斯单方面认为的“有说有笑“，但总体是愉快的。纽特会坐在窗边，眼睛盯着过道上经过的食品手推车，漫不经心地听忒修斯讲他的魁地奇训练、格兰芬多男生宿舍里的糗事、高年级的N.E.W.T课程，每当忒修斯讲到神奇动物保育课，纽特会扭过头来看着忒修斯，那双浅橄榄绿的眼睛眨也不眨，透出兴奋和渴望。

忒修斯喜欢兄弟俩如此相处的时刻。

而不是像现在：红发男孩坐在忒修斯对面，一直低头逗弄他袖口里的护树罗锅，偶尔透过卷翘的刘海迅速地朝忒修斯一瞥，随即移开视线。整个旅程里男孩都不愿意同自己的兄长讲一句话。

这让忒修斯腹中生起一股蚂蚁抓挠般的焦灼。

纽特到底怎么了？是因为他放假前一直埋头在赶作业，没有履行承诺，陪纽特去看湖边的老树看护树罗锅？还是因为他最近拜访纽特活板门上的“秘密基地”时，不小心踩坏了纽特好不容易收集的树猴蛙卵带？

忒修斯用力吸住腮帮子，脸蛋闹别扭似的瘪了下去，他觉得这些原因都不对。

以他对纽特的了解，即使兄长不了解他所热爱的神奇动物，甚至好几次不慎毁掉他精心护理的研究样本，纽特顶多会当场沉下脸，毫不掩饰地告诉忒修斯他不喜欢这样，但男孩从来不会用冷战表达他的愤怒。

难道是因为圣诞节前这几天忒修斯将留在伦敦，和一个七年级的学习小组一起复习N.E.W.T的功课，直到魔法部放假再跟父亲一起回家，而纽特却要提前跟着母亲回去，让男孩对这种“不公平”的安排感到不快？要知道，如果斯卡曼德夫人允许，纽特可以一整个学年都留在学校里照顾他的神奇动物，而不是回家面对圣诞节上门的远房亲戚。

噢不，应该也不是这个原因。

纽特今年是自愿回家过节的，放假前一周他还破天荒地跑到霍格莫德买送给父母的圣诞礼物，还是忒修斯帮他选的，一支崭新的羽毛笔和一大袋乳脂软糖。

忒修斯盯着红发男孩低垂的脑袋，视线徘徊在他柔软的发旋上和后颈金色的小绒毛上，他不得不承认，眼前的男孩已经不是两年前第一次踏上霍格沃茨特快列车的小毛头了，男孩的四肢在这两年里像小树抽条一般飞长，他的脑袋也开始装下一些兄长看不懂的、比魔咒课还要深奥的秘密。

忒修斯嘴唇动了动，想要说点什么打破这难受的沉默。

但直到火车进站的汽笛声响起，这位勇莽的格兰芬多也没有鼓起勇气朝他弟弟开口。

一听到斯卡曼德夫人在车窗外的呼唤，纽特便从座位上跳起来，拎着他的小皮箱头也不回地朝车门的方向跑去。

//03

12月25日中午十二点过一刻，斯卡曼德父子抵达了他们在多塞特乡下的家。

斯卡曼德先生将飞天扫帚收进工具间的时候，斯卡曼德夫人正在厨房里挥动魔杖，指挥着盐罐子朝汤锅洒下奶油玉米浓汤最后一点盐。

“你们回来了？“斯卡曼德夫人探头出来看见父子俩，灰蓝色的眼睛马上瞪圆了，“梅林的胡子啊……菲多，你真是！这么冷的天你怎么还带着孩子从伦敦飞回来？你看，提奥的鼻子都冻成草莓了！哎呀，小心脚下，雪水别弄脏了地毯！菲多·玻西斯·斯卡曼德，你能不能问一下魔法交通司的老伙计，咱家的飞路网到底什么时候重新开通？我说，你们俩就是幻影显形回家也好啊，提奥上个月不是通过资格考试了吗……”斯卡曼德夫人数落丈夫的声音时高时低，显然她又把注意力挪到厨房的战斗中。

忒修斯脱下斗篷，探头探脑地四处张望，没有见到那颗毛茸茸的红色脑袋，脸上显出几分失落。他一只脚踏上楼梯，想去找斯卡曼德家唯一没有露脸那位成员，父亲喊住了他。

“提奥，快点去烤烤火，不然你妈妈要把咱俩都扔出去啦。”

忒修斯只好回到客厅，在烧得金黄的壁炉前转动身体，直到从头顶到脚趾头都烘得暖洋洋的。

厨房里飘来一阵食物的香味，还有乒乒乓乓的厨具碰撞声，斯卡曼德先生看了一眼忒修斯，“来，我们一起去给妈妈打下手。”

忒修斯看了看楼梯，又看了看已经撸起袖子的父亲，只好走向厨房。

斯卡曼德夫人此刻正忙得不可开交：炉子上的玉米浓汤刚刚好了，烤炉里的牛肉滋滋地冒着油，制作约克郡布丁的面团却还在发酵，打蛋器在搅拌制作松饼的蛋浆，厨刀在砧板上下飞舞处理着洋葱，一只肥鹅躺在料理台上敞着肚皮，填料只可怜巴巴地填进去一半，球芽甘蓝刚洗干净，土豆还带着皮躺在铝盆里……

忒修斯觉得，这个厨房需要至少三位像他的母亲一样了不起的女巫，才能让圣诞宴准时上桌。

大男孩自觉抽出他的魔杖，准备接手还没削皮的土豆，斯卡曼德夫人止住了他。

“别动，土豆都留给纽特处理，这是他的工作。”

“纽特？”忒修斯挑了挑眉，“可是我来做会快一些……”

他可没听过纽特愿意做家务，他知道年纪最小这位斯卡曼德先生情愿窝在阁楼里解剖霍克拉普，也不想坐在厨房里削土豆皮。

“这是他答应要做的，留给他。”斯卡曼德夫人也朝他耸了耸弯弯的眉毛，“你帮我把拌好的蛋浆倒进平底锅吧，提奥，你知道怎么做黄油松饼的，这是我们今天的午餐，我和你爸爸来做晚餐的准备。”

好的，这是小斯卡曼德先生的工作，留给他。

忒修斯挪步到炉子前，无声挥着魔杖，蛋浆便从满载的料理碗里流下来，落在温度恰好的平底锅上，变成一个个松软膨胀的松饼，又飞到半空中，落在厨房中央长桌上的白瓷食盘里。

斯卡曼德先生在一旁用赞许的眼神看着他的长子，小声对他的妻子说：“你瞧瞧忒修斯，我在他这么大的时候，还不能像他这样纯熟地运用无声咒呢。”

“切你的洋葱，菲多。”斯卡曼德夫人道。

一家三口在厨房忙活着，一个头发乱糟糟的男孩推开后门跑进来。

“妈妈我来了……噢，爸爸，你也回来了”

斯卡曼德夫人头也没回，朝男孩发号司令：“纽特，把土豆皮削了。”

“好的，妈妈。”

男孩肩膀上还挂着几片雪花，满是雀斑的脸冻得一片粉红，但他毫不在意地卷起袖子，就在厨房一角坐下，老老实实地拿起削皮刀料理土豆。斯卡曼德先生瞥了一眼这新鲜的景象，又怕妻子再次数落他，很快就回头料理他的洋葱。

剁剁剁的切菜声、叮叮叮的搅拌声，还有炉火劈里啪啦的响声充斥整个空间。

这时忒修斯侧过脸，视线越过炉子看向角落里的身影，努了努嘴。

纽特刚刚唯独没有喊他的名字。

//04

一家四口挤在厨房的长料理桌旁用过午餐，斯卡曼德夫人便打发两个男孩出去。

“接下来的准备让我和爸爸做就好了，你们做你们该做的。”她在灰色的围裙上擦了擦魔杖，“纽特，你去清理马厩。”

红发男孩转身就从侧门跑出去，奔向后院的马厩。

忒修斯停在原地，“妈妈，纽特这是……？”

他指了指男孩离开的方向，梅林的胡子啊，他这辈子都没见过纽特·斯卡曼德这么勤快。

“这是我跟纽特之间的约定，不能告诉你。总之这是他愿意做的。”

风雪甩上了纽特身后的的门，发出哐当的巨响。

忒修斯盯着那道甩上的木门，“那我也去帮帮忙。”

“如果你的魔药学功课不需要复习的话。”

“我前两天复习过了！”

大男孩说着原地转起来，啪——一声消失在厨房里。

斯卡曼德夫人眨了眨眼。

“炫耀。”她说道。

“不要这么说，这孩子幻影移形学得不错不是吗？”斯卡曼德先生朝她笑了笑。

忒修斯幻影显形出现在马厩时，围栏里的飞马都聚在一边，纽特在围栏内的另一边，提着着粪叉清理马粪。他听见声响抬头，看到是忒修斯，马上别过脸去。

男孩甩动粪叉的力道很大，不时会将马粪甩到粪桶以外，掉在地上发出啪嗒的声响。这在冰一样的沉默中显得尤为刺耳。

忒修斯站在原地，嘴角抽动了一下。

纽特是不会主动跟他说话了，但他忍受不了这种胶着与冷漠。他情愿纽特朝他发脾气，握着拳头朝他大嚷大叫，他也不愿意纽特忽视他。

成熟一点，忒修斯。你是个成年的巫师了，应该由你先开口，不是吗？

“我……我来帮你一起打扫。”忒修斯开口，他感觉自己仿佛不是在说他的母语。

纽特闻言顿住动作，歪斜着脸，从姜红的卷发间看他。

这几乎是冷战以来纽特第一次“正眼”看着他。

“我可以用魔法，打扫会轻松很多。”忒修斯斟酌着，“你看，这样我们可以早一点打扫好回去屋子里，我从对角巷给你买了新的神奇动物营养剂，还有劳伦兹的新书《鸟蛇行为的进化与变迁》，噢，我还没包装呢！不过……你要不要在我给它们包上金沙纸前看上一眼？”

纽特站在原地一动不动，脸上表情没有什么变化。

忒修斯吞了吞口水。

“不要。”红发男孩斩钉截铁地说。

这两个字就是他这几天对兄长说的唯一一句话。

“纽特……”大男孩从没见过弟弟如此决绝的模样，他的嘴巴像被人塞了满满一罐伤心虫蜜，难看地歪扭起来，泪水忽地就贮满了眼眶，“你到底在生我什么气？”

红发男孩再一次别过脸，又挤出一句话。

“没有生气。我答应了妈妈要帮她做事，你不用帮忙。”

纽特说完，举起粪叉继续他的苦工。

忒修斯站在马厩门口，低头看着地上开始变长的影子，吸了吸鼻子。

//05

斯卡曼德夫人对两个儿子之间的尴尬一无所知。

忒修斯穿过后院回到屋子里的时候，她正跟斯卡曼德先生合力往鹅肚子里填栗子馅。

“纽特不让你帮忙。”斯卡曼德夫人并不是在提问，而是在陈述。

她的脸上一副“我说了吧”的神情。

大男孩点了点头，垂下脑袋，避过了母亲精明的蓝眼睛，快速穿过厨房跑到廊厅里，留给父母一串急促的脚步声。

斯卡曼德先生跟斯卡曼德夫人对视一眼。

“忒修斯没事吧？”

“不会有什么事的。”

斯卡曼德夫人说得对，忒修斯不会有什么事的。

有什么事，那也是纽特·斯卡曼德闯出来的。

下午三点三刻，忒修斯在楼上的房间抱着《高级魔药制作》在温习，斯卡曼德夫妇在楼下的厨房清理灶台、收拾厨余垃圾。

这时斯卡曼德家马厩的方向传来巨大的声响，音量大到足以惊动周边的麻瓜。

忒修斯扔下课本，从他房间的窗户看出去，只见隔着一个后院，马厩的顶棚穿了一个大洞，几匹骏鹰飞在半空中，为首的一只仰头嘶鸣，尖利的声音让忒修斯捂住了耳朵。

斯卡曼德夫人已经举着魔杖冲进了后院。

“纽特——”

头上沾了稻草的红发男孩跑出马厩，远远地看不清他的脸，但忒修斯能看见纽特蓝色的外套满是马粪，手上还拎着一个空荡荡的铁桶。

大男孩想都没想，推开窗户跳了下去，魔法的缓冲让他落到雪地时轻没有发出太大声响。他径直奔向纽特。

而斯卡曼德夫人已经越过了她的小儿子，拿出马厩里的飞天扫帚，撩起长袍便骑上去，追着逃跑的骏鹰飞到空中。

“爱特拉！”斯卡曼德先生也追了出来，朝妻子高喊，“幻灭咒！”

斯卡曼德一家居住在多塞特的偏远乡村，周边人烟稀少，但并不代表没有麻瓜。而且此时天色尚还明亮，白茫茫的天空若是飞过几匹体型庞大的骏鹰，只要不是瞎子都能看得到。

而更加不幸的是，斯卡曼德夫人上一次施咒的时间是昨天晚上。以她的经验，骏鹰身上的幻灭咒早就失效了。

斯卡曼德夫人的身影消失在风雪中。

忒修斯走到纽特身旁，拉了拉男孩的手。他的手因为劳作摩擦得红通通的，又因为站在雪地里，摸起来凉冰冰的。

“纽特。”

男孩垂着脑袋，连肩膀都是垮的，仿佛没有直起身子的力气。

“都怪我，我不该用碰过粪叉的手去摸赛弗里的……”

赛弗里是斯卡曼德家骏鹰群里最老的一位伙伴，也是纽特最喜爱的。

忒修斯抽出魔杖，为纽特施了一个清理一新，去掉男孩身上的马粪。

他感觉到弟弟的态度此刻要比几小时前少了抗拒，但又多了他不愿见到的低落。

看着那软乎乎的发旋，怎么忍心责怪他呢，噢，至少忒修斯不能。

哪怕斯卡曼德先生马上就骂了一句：“小捣蛋鬼。”

//06

下午五点三十，魔法部的记忆注销员已经抵达他们的村子。

斯卡曼德夫人并没能补救她小儿子引起的骚动，下午三点左右，村子里的几位麻瓜村民正好要到村口的教区寓所和神父一起喝下午茶，结伴带着茶壶、甜点和一堆八卦，一边低声交谈、高声欢笑，一边走在村庄的主道上。还没被施咒的骏鹰飞过这群麻瓜的头顶，一览无遗。

斯卡曼德夫人被的调查员请回去魔法部问话，而斯卡曼德先生决意要跟着去。

“爱特拉，让我跟你一道去吧，我跟神奇动物司的萨沙关系还不错。”

忒修斯被吩咐看好家，晚上七点兄弟俩的庇图斯姥爷和斐安娜姑妈就会到家里来。

而纽特被禁足了，待在他的小阁楼里。

忒修斯依照父母的嘱咐，给将厨房里做好的餐点施咒保温，又将妈妈珍藏在橱柜里的中国陶瓷茶具拿出来擦洗干净，准备好长辈上门时可以给他们沏茶奉点心。

一切都处理好以后，忒修斯看了一眼角落里的空铁桶。

方才，他牵着纽特回屋的时候，男孩另一只手里还紧紧地攥着那个桶。

忒修斯弯下腰来低声提醒他：“纽特。”

男孩张开嘴，没有发出声音，拳头攥到最紧，几乎要把桶把攥进手心里，然后才松开。

铁桶掉在地上哐当作响。

“纽特，没事的。你先回楼上休息，好么？“

男孩机械地点点头，松开了忒修斯的手，三步作两步地跑上楼，没入楼道的阴影里。

忒修斯想到弟弟那幅呆楞的模样，叹了一口气。随即他又抿着嘴巴，大力眨眼，给自己鼓起一点精神。

他从堆得像小山那么高的大盘里夹了一点烤牛肉、黄油土豆、约克郡布丁，又切了拿了一点纽特最爱的水果馅饼，最后拿了一壶黄油啤酒，放到托盘里，挥动魔杖让满满的一盘食物飘到半空中，随着他一起上了三楼。

以斯卡曼德夫人的个性，纽特今天捅了这么大一个篓子，她是不会让她的小儿子上餐桌的。

//07

纽特的阁楼一片黑暗，太阳已经下山一个小时了，但他没有点灯。

红发男孩蜷缩在窗边一片阴影中，双手抱着膝盖，头埋在臂弯里。好似一只在冷风中发抖的小兽。

忒修斯举起魔杖。

“荧光闪烁——”

男孩听到念咒，抬起头。忒修斯看见他的脸上一片模糊的泪痕。

“来吃点东西，好么？”

男孩坐在角落里一动不动。

忒修斯让托盘轻轻落在书桌上，自己走到窗边，靠墙坐下，紧紧贴着男孩。

“虽然爸爸刚才有点吓人，但我相信他只是有点着急。至于妈妈……你本意是帮她干活，我相信她不会生气的。”

男孩抿着嘴，没有说话。

忒修斯自顾自地说下去，“我不知道你最近藏起了什么秘密，连跟我都不愿意说。老实说，我是有点伤心的，应该说不止一点，是很伤心……”忒修斯也抱住了自己的膝盖，陷入他的思绪里，“我以为我们是可以无话不说的兄弟，纽特，虽然我们一个在赫奇帕奇，一个在格兰芬多。但是你看，爸爸和妈妈不也是这样吗？人们都说我们的父母，一个像春风，一个像大海，爸爸在赫奇帕奇，妈妈在拉文克劳，他们分明那么不一样，但是又那么地了解彼此。我以为，我们也会像爸爸妈妈一样，即使所思所想千差万距，也能彼此理解……并且彼此相爱，家人难道不就是这样的吗？”

男孩抬起头，浅橄榄绿的眼眸看向忒修斯，带着迟疑，但随即又变得坚决。

“我跟妈妈有一个约定，这个圣诞节假期我为她做事，她就送我一管福灵剂。”

//08

纽特·斯卡曼德有一个小小的烦恼。

这个烦恼就像被谁施了永久粘帖咒，牢牢地粘在他的脑海里，即使12月凛冽的寒风都吹不跑。

事情要从圣诞节假期前的最后一个周末说起。

这个周末，他跟比他年长四岁的哥哥忒修斯约好了一起到霍格莫德，兄弟两人一起买下周带回家给父母的圣诞礼物。

时间过得飞快，纽特总觉得带着他的卜鸟和行李到霍格沃茨报道还是昨天的事，但实际上已经过去三年了。他上了三年级，忒修斯也上了七年级。这是兄弟俩同在苏格兰高地的校园里度过的最后一年，明年忒修斯就要离开校园了。

纽特第一次隐约感觉到，那位跟他个性南辕北辙，却又总爱粘着他的哥哥，很快就要跑得远远的，再也见不到，像书上说的隐形兽一般。

所以今年纽特选择回家度过圣诞节，他想创造多一点，多一点点和哥哥相处的时间。

不出意外，忒修斯对此高兴得很，兴高采烈地拉着弟弟的手讨论该给妈妈选怎样的礼物，转头又被七年级学习小组的同学叫走了。

噢，忒修斯想进魔法部当一名傲罗，他必须在学年结束的N.E.W.T考试中获得5个资格。一群和他志同道合的同学组成了学习小组，忒修斯在里面就像狮群的首领一样耀眼。

他确实是一位跟纽特那么不同，那么的不同的格兰芬多。

上课的日子过得飞快，周末如期而至，纽特经由管理员的放行走向霍格莫德。忒修斯在早餐时给他送来纸条，说他要跟学习小组进行2小时的黑魔法防御术，随后再到霍格莫德找他。

纽特在文人居羽毛笔店买到了忒修斯推荐的笔，又到蜂蜜公爵糖果店选购了一袋乳脂软糖。他口袋里的金加隆和银西可不多了，但是他想再买点什么。

他还没想好给忒修斯的礼物，或许到德维斯和班斯商店能找到一件让他哥哥满意的礼物。

但是纽特没有走到魔法设备店，他在半路上止住了脚步。

那是帕笛芙夫人茶馆的门外，因为即将到来的圣诞节，帕笛芙夫人早早地在店内外都挂上了圣诞装饰。

而在门外，挂着一束檞寄生。

檞寄生下，两个来自格兰芬多的年轻人在亲吻。

其中一个是格兰芬多魁地奇球队的找球手，纽特认得她，那个金发的六年级女生，她叫什么来着？迪娅？……是蕾妮娅，蕾妮娅·布朗。

另一个，是纽特最熟悉的格兰芬多，他的哥哥。

十三岁的红发男孩攥紧了手中的纸袋，他自己都没有发现，因为血脉偾张，他满是雀斑的脸上现在浮起一片潮红，只不过是愤怒的潮红。

对，愤怒。纽特不知道他为什么会感觉到愤怒。

他对自己头脑里像鬼飞球一样乱窜的思绪毫无办法，他甚至想要尖叫。

但是他没有尖叫。

他甚至没有声张，抱着他的礼物袋转身就跑，没有回头看他的哥哥。

他感到很烦恼。

//09

纽特想要忒修斯的吻。

不是哄他睡觉时落在额头的晚安吻，也不是道别时落在他脸颊上的吻别。

他想要忒修斯用他丰厚的嘴唇亲吻他，就像他亲吻那个金发的女生那样。现在他脑海里就只有这一个念头。

这是他小小的烦恼。

这个烦恼就像被谁施了永久粘帖咒，牢牢地粘在他的脑海里，即使12月凛冽的寒风都吹不跑。

他无法对忒修斯说，他也无法对任何人说。

放假前的整整一个礼拜，纽特将自己埋在图书馆的角落，只跟神奇动物学和魔药学的书打交道。

某个午后偶然的一瞥，他看到了一个答案：福灵剂。

作为爱特拉·斯卡曼德这杰出女巫的儿子，在母亲耳濡目染之下，他当然知道这神奇的魔药。

只要喝上一口，你就能和幸运握手，一心想事成。

他确实想要心想事成。

如果心想事成意味着忒修斯会给出他的吻。

//10

忒修斯灰蓝色的眼睛定定地看着纽特，就像被施了石化咒。

纽特毫不闪躲地望向他，抿成一条线的嘴唇泄露了些许紧张。

老天，他又不是一个格兰芬多。

只是被那双像月夜下的海洋一般湛蓝的眼珠凝视着，纽特就已经豁出了全部的勇气。

然后他看见那片海越来越近，越来越近，像要将他淹没。

他闻到忒修斯身上融化的雪水混合着炭火的味道，他蹭到兄长那质地远比他要坚硬的卷发，他碰到大男孩湿润的鼻尖。

他感觉到忒修斯柔软而丰厚的嘴唇，停留在他唇上。

“你从来都不需要为这种事烦恼，纽特。”

忒修斯蹭在他嘴角低声地道。

纽特·斯卡曼德从来不需要烦恼，他早就拥有忒修斯·斯卡曼德全部的爱。

即使他不曾自知。

**Author's Note:**

> *课后拓展时间：  
> 关于斯卡曼德家长们的名字：  
> 菲多·玻西斯·斯卡曼德（Fido Posis Scamander）  
> 爱特拉·斯卡曼德（Aethra Scamander）  
> 庇图斯（Pittheus）  
> 其中斯卡曼德先生的中间名Posis是海神波塞冬名字的词源，Aethra在传说中是雅典国王忒修斯是埃勾斯的妻子、英雄忒修斯的母亲，Pittheus是Aethra的父亲、特洛曾的国王。  
> 因为传说中的忒修斯是海神波塞冬与庇图斯之女爱特拉的儿子。  
> 这一家的名字基本都是我在玩梗XD


End file.
